The Crimson Butterflies
by cokabi
Summary: My new fanfiction of Fatal frame 2, i wrote this originally in indonesian, but i try to translate it using translator and edited it a bit. so im so sorry if the english translation is a bit, rough and messy. i'll upload the indonesian version also later.
1. Chapter 1

The crimson Butterfly

Part 1

-The butterflies-

"fufu. .. mayuuu. . you can't catch me!"

"Mi. .Mioo. . wait for meee. ."

"come on slowpoke. . catch me. ."

"mioo. .wa. ."

*Shrieeeekk*

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa Mioooo!"

". . . ."

"haah!. . haah. ."

Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder . , I traced the fingertips toward the palm of the hand, until I looked at the face of someone I recognized from the very first time I was born. , it turns out she is Mayu Amakura , 16 years , my twin sister . ,

"hey mio. . day dreaming again?"

She gazed upon me with worried expression. .nothing I could do instead of smiling back at her, saying that I was okay. We're currently playing on the riverstream near my grandmother's house,, with me sitting on a big rock on the edge of the stream, and mayu stannding behind me while clinging her body over my shoulder.

"you're remembering that past events again, aren't you?" asked mayu while still looking at me worriedly

I glanced on mayu's knee for a moment. Her knee were covered with bandages that looked a bit rough and dirty. I bowed my head slightly.

" *sigh* . . still, because of that events. . you couldn't even reach your dream to be a ballerina. . and its all because of me. ." I bowed my head

"hmph. . ba. .ballerina? with this body? This waist? Are you mocking me?" said mayu while pinching both of my cheek

"e.. ehh? Ouch. .n. noo. . I mean. .oww ow. . that hurts!" I laughed while get pinched

"huuh. . damn you" mayu said while sneering at me

I cant believe its been 6 years since last time we visited grandmother's house in this Minakami Valley. Eventhough this is the place where grandmother's born, but she strangely refuses every time we ask her to come here. The scenery of this valley is so beautiful, full with trees, lots of little bugs that plays around freely, and a cold and clear river that runs down from the top of the mountain, but on the top of that is the air that so refreshing that we will never find at the big city.

My name is Mio amakura, 16 years old, only couple hours behind of my big twin sister Mayu we're on holiday to visit our grandmother's house in Minakami Valley on the southern part of japan.

*cuushh*

Suddenly a splash of water hit my face, made my face drenched in water and swept my whole bangs upward.

"kyaah!" I screamed

"haha. . you're day dreaming again mio!" mayu said while standing in front of me and keep splashing water on me.

"Hrrrr. . . damn you mayuu. ." I fix my bangs while grumping on her

We always visit this river since we're a child, and we surely took our time playing on that river this time.

"hey. . do you ever wonder why grandmother always refuse to visit this place again?" I asked

"I know right? She never told me either. ." mayu said

"hmm. . I don't understand, this place is really comfortable, the scenery also sooooo beautiful. " I said while enjoying the breeze

" hey. . but didn't you know? I heard some story about this valley from the girl next door" mayu said

"eeh? Heard what?" I asked her full of curiosity

"meh. . on second thought . .i think its not important, im afraid this news will scared you a lot" mayu said

"hrr. . YOU!"

I stood up and held mayu's waist and starts tickling her. She couldn't resist being tickled and keep struggling while trying to get my hands off her. . I keep tickling her while we both fell down on soft grass at the edge of the river.

"take this. . take thiiis. . "

"aaa. Hahaha. . haha. .n. noo. . stoop. ." mayu said

*cring* *cring*

a voice like the sound of a little bell buzzing in my head. . I'm speechless even though my hand stays at the waist mayu. . mayu still lies in front of me while organizing her breath because tired of laughing. . suddenly a butterfly appeared and landed on the top of the stomach mayu.

"e. . uh. . " I said staring at butterfly that

butterfly it's sized a bit big, with the wings in color bright red, as if will turn on. . butterfly that had landed for a second but then back to fly over the body of mayu. .

"ma. . mayu. . look at that butterfly. " I said.

"haah. .hah.. the what?" said mayu's back opened his eyes after laughing. . the

suddenly mayu was taken aback, her eyes wide open while staring at a butterfly. . mayu slowly trying to sit up while still looking at it. .

". . weird yes butterfly I have. . " I said while trying to stick my hand into that bug.

haven't even had my hand to touch the butterfly, suddenly mayu slapped the back of my hand quickly and full of energy. .

"a. . ouch!" i screamed while pulling back my hand

I held onto the palm of my hands quickly became red. . and a little bit of a bruise.

"uh. . hey mayu! you why the hell are you?" i asked her with a little bit angry

mayu just stood there while staring notice the butterfly flying around a flower near us.

"ma. . mayu?" i asked her with a anxiously

"cr. .crimson. . buterfly. . " said mayu with a tone down.

I can only stare at mayu's acting a little stranger than usual. . I back noticed the palm of my hands started to feel hot and sick. . the

"si. sis? mayu? why the hell are you?" tanyaku while holding mayu's shoulder

". . bu. . butterfly. . crimson. . must. . follow. . "she said with the tone down

"huh? why is that? followed?" I said confused

"must. . follow. . " she said while still staring at her. .

" o. . okay, for a while. but I want to wash my hands in the river. . " I said while standing up and started walking to the river. .

I step into the shallows of the river. . started to wash my palms that are red and hot. . I bite lips me while withstand the cold water of the river that afternoon. . after a few moments I feel my hand feels better.

"hey. . mayu. . I've been. . " I said while turning my sight. .

I saw mayu who's already far in front of me trying to run after red butterfly to go into the wilderness opposite direction to grandmother's house we. .

"uh. .hey! Mayu! wait for me!" i screamed while quickly started to run after her

however, even mayu's leg is hurt, she surely walked fast even I had trouble to overtake her. . I kept running deeper in the forest. . the atmosphere there is getting quiet and dark, the trees tall started coloring the sky,and a rustling of twigs between trees due to the blowing wind coloring the mood of that afternoon.

"Mayu! Mayuu. . ." i screamed

a few times I lost the trail of mayu due to the trees that are getting more and more dense and shrubs too much. . even I get chance, spinning round to stare at the direction where should I go to catch up with mayu. .

*cring cring*

Mayu suddenly looked not far in front of me, still trying to chase the red butterfly. without thinking again, I soon followed. . this time step mayu looks a little slow so I feel able to catch up with him. .

"hey mayu! wait for me!" teriakku

at a glance I saw the body of mayu was running. . like a shadowy kimono white appears in the body of mayu as if going to mayu wearing it. . but to disappear back. . I shook my head while allowing my sight. . but the illusion that reappears in the body of mayu. . while he is still limping chasing a butterfly. .

I stick my hand near the shoulder mayu. . to catch and stop her. .

"ma. . yu. . " I said while holding the mayu's shoulder

suddenly mayu turned around. completely show different face, complete until his clothes change into a kimono, white and tie red at the waist. . the

"e. . whoaa. . " i screamed while releasing my hand from the shoulders of that woman. .

suddenly the girl disappeared after turn around the her body with the red butterfly

I just get so amazed with that scene. . instantly a butterfly red flies from over my shoulder and headed to the bush in front of me. . I'm still in a state of shock could only look at her. .

"mi. . mio. . "

the sound of mayu and then I heard in my head . . I looked to the left and right,trying to find the source of that voice. . I kept yelling to call mayu. . but there was no answer. suddenly butterfly red back flew in front of my face. . and then fly back towards the top of the plateau close to me ..

I see a light some kind of torch quite a lot, from the top of the small hill. . without thinking again I'll be heading up that hill. hope mayu to go there too. . the

"mayu. . where are you going?" I thought while running up the stairs who happens to be there . .

as soon as I'm at the top of the hill, I saw a gate is an old temple with a variety of paper an ancient spell that meets that gate. .

". . the temple? in a place like this?" I thought

I see there's a girl who it seems was crying near the gate of the temple. .

"I'm sorry sae. . *sobs*. . I'm sorry. . " the girl said while crying

I kept staring at the girl while walking walk around it to see her face covered by the palm of his hand. .

"uh. . hey. . are you okay?" i try to ask the girl

the woman speechless for a moment holding up her face slightly to look at me. . but because hair that's wet and messy in the face, I was hard to recognize her face. . she's staring at me a few moments until finally she came back down. .

"go. . while you still can. . " she said slowly

"e. . eh? but. . a. I have to find my sister there. . " I said while turning away from her and pointed towards the origin of the light that torch. .

haven't I ask anything else, suddenly the woman disappeared, without a trace even a little bit. . I'm shocked and went silent for a moment

". . what the hell was that. . again?" I said while in fear

I shook my head quickly while my eyes shut . . the

"i. . the illusion of mio. . it's just a hallucination. . " I said while took a deep breath. .

"mio. . ."

that sound made me quickly turn my eyes, and how happy I am to see mayu standing at the top of that hill while looking at me. .

"mayu. . where. .were. . whoaa. ."

I was surprised, suddenly a bunch of butterfly came out from behind her back mayu, everything colored red and blazing flame in the darkness. . I looked at mayu who looked down slightly. . I looked at mayu with anxiously, until mayu lifted her face and looked me in the eye with vacant eyes. . the

"you. . already . . back. . "

on


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

-The lost village-

"w. .what the. . ." I said while continue to pay attention to a bunch of red butterfly continues flying around behind mayu.

Mayu kept silent for a moment while turning her sight towards the wilderness seen from the side of the hill. Slowly, the sun began to disappear from the other side of the forest, causing the atmosphere became cold and the sound of crickets that keep beeping. Fogs starts to cover the hills and the forest.

"ma. .mayu. . the day is already dark. . we. .we have to get home. ." I said while grabbing mayu's hand.

Suddenly all the butterflies travels fast down the hill and into the thick jungles below.

"mio. . . we. . found it. ." said mayu slowly

"s. stop it. ., stop joking !" I said while starting to pull her hand

"the lost . . village"

After listening to that words, I'm speechless for a moment while staring at the mayu's face. her face looked very serious. i couldnt let out any voice while looking at her

"village?" I said. .

"yes. . ." answer mayu seriously

I'm trying to pay attention to the wilderness at the bottom of the hill right behind mayu, but this time, everything was covered by fog very thick. the

". .I don't see. .any village. ." I said slowly. .

Mayu smiled a little while slightly bow her head. The mist was becoming more and more thinning, and the winds are blowing and slowly sweeping all the fogs around the jungle. My eyes are wide open, behind the mist, starting to show figures like buildings and houses, made of wood and look very old. One by one the houses start to appear, complete with a well, as well as the trail around it.

"the. . lo.. lost. . village?" I said slowly.

*Thud*

"ma. .mayu? e. .uh! you what?" I said

Mayu fell unconscious all of sudden, the atmosphere at the top of the hill it's getting creepy, the sound of crickets has been gone, and that place is very dark, as the light of the moon that night could not penetrate the sky to get in the woods. I put mayu's head on my lap while patting her cheek, trying to wake her up. the

" mayu. . mayuu. . uh. . wake up. ." I said while repeatedly patting her cheek

After a few moments I tried to wake her up. .

"uh. . m. .mio?"

"mayu!" I said while hugging her neck

". . I had a dream. . that's weird, its like. . i. .as I was walking in an old house. ."

"shh . . its okay! We should be going home now. . "I said while helping mayu to stand up.

"b. .but mio. . I think this could be a sign. ." said mayu while releasing the grip of my hand

"a sign of what? come on. , I've had enough I've seen weird things today. ." I insist on asking her to come home

". . ."

Mayu just went silent while gaze upon the village. .

"if you want to go. . go. . I will go into that village alone. ." said mayu while keep looking at the old houses in the village. .

"eh? M. .mayu. . what's wrong with you actually? " I said while holding her shoulder

she's releasing my grip on her shoulder and starts to look back at me angrily

"I'm going there. . " she said

I drew a deep breath and let it out. .

"huft. . all right. . we go in there. . but promise me, don't run like that again. ." I said

"run?" said mayu seems confused

"just keep close to me . ." I said while walking towards the entrance gate of the temple

"ahh. .are you scared?" the word mayu tease me

"n. . no. . huh. ." I said while turning my sight

"hihi. ."

We both going back to the steps, but this time, we found some kind of a backpack, in the middle of the stairs . .

"hey. . who left the backpack in a place like this?" I said while holding mayu's hand

"I don't know. . must be a ghost. ." said mayu chuckling

"uh. . a camera. . . " I said while squatting to pick it up

I tried to check on that camera, that camera not look old, although it looks abandoned, i could guess it from the dirt all over its parts. I tried to turn it on, but like I thought. . the camera wont turned on. .

"hmm. . mio try to look at this. ." said mayu while open something like a notebook.

"hmm. . what's up sis?" I said while keep checkingon that camera

". . it looks like it's a log trip. . hmm. . Miyako Sudo. . look at this. . 12 June, I felt there was something wrong with this mountain, every night the fog the thick always blanketing the mountain, the sky looks as if no stars and the moon, and the trees sometimes seem to move by itself. . masumi. . I will soon find you. . ." said mayu while reading the contents of the book

"miyako. . sudo. ." I thought

"16 June, it's been a few days I live on this hill, the search will masumi also continued and not giving me any results yet, this forest is really strange, I just never ever seen an animal, not even an insect. . my food stocks is almost gone, I don't know what else to do. . I never realized that there's a village near here, i wonder if its better for me to visit it? looking for more hints?"

*Click*

suddenly the camera goes off by itself . .

"eh!" i screamed while threw the camera to the ground

"a. . what?" said mayu surprised

"the camera goes off. . " I said

I take the camera and try to turn it on. .

"eh! its on!" I said

the camera shows a picture of a woman who is down stairs near the door to the temple while facing back on the camera. .

"mi. . miyako? is that her?" I said while showing the picture to mayu

"i. . don't know. . try to look at that record it again. . " said mayu

mayu kept trying to turn the notebook, page after 16th June is the whole thing ripped, torn, even not leaving anything left

"hmm. . weird. . " said mayu while continuously turning the pages of that book

"did she is really visit the village?" I said

"yeah. . only 1 way to find out. . we get down there" said mayu confidently while walking down the stairs again

"huh. . damn you mayu. . ckck. " I said while grumping

not long after, we reached the end of the stairs, right in front of the entrance to the village. that village looks really deserted and dark. .

"hmm. . looks like there's no people. . " I thought

I felt a hand mayu was brushing up against my shoulders again. . I returned her grip to clench her hands on my shoulders.

"we have to immediately check to the nearest. . " said mayu slowly

"yes. . it's better. .be. . "

before I have a chance to finish my line, I saw mayu walked past me from the side. . I shocked for a moment while kept rubbing the hand on my shoulders. . i turned my head quickly. . those hands release my shoulders and disappeared slightly before I turn my body. .

"mm. . mio? are you all right?" asked mayu while looking at me

"hah. . wh. what? . do. .doesnt matter mayu. . " I said. .

mayu back trying to peek what's inside the house from the window made from wood that looks very old. .

"hey. . a candle in the house is still on. . maybe there's someone who lives inside?" said mayu

"re. .really?" I said while trying to organize my breath

mayu didn't answer while walking toward the door of the house, i rush to her side in front of that door

"expedition in the lost village . . started hihi" said mayu while grabbing the side of the door

"tsk tsk. . mayu. . " I said

To be continue part 3

-Masumi. . . why?-


End file.
